IASOTY
by Kaki-kun
Summary: Is Anyone Sick Of These Yet. Why it's called that? Another Naruto highschool fic. First hs attempt fic, emphasizing incharacter tweeks and love triangles. I don't believe in the concept of too many pairings. Join me. SakuSasuNaruHinaNaruSaku, TenNejiInoSh


Is Anyone Sick Of These Yet. Why it's called that? Another Naruto highschool fic. First hs attempt fic, emphasizing in-character tweeks and love triangles. I don't believe in the concept of too many pairings. Join me. SakuSasuNaruHinaNaruSaku, TenNejiInoShikaChoShikaTemaSasu, KakaIruKureAsuTsuJiraIruIbiKureKakaZabuAnkoIru (x.x)

If anyone is wondering, I switched around when people have certain classes, like the juniors have freshmen classes and sophomore classes as well. It's different for each state anyway. Think of it as a made up school, not necessarily japanese oriented but hints and such. Almost all of the Naruto characters are junior, except for a few like Gaara, who I decided should be a senior with his brother, sister, & Haku,and Konohamaru.  
Chapter titles will be based off of character's schedule and song. For example, the first three chapters will be Naru- (song title), so we follow him through his classes, and the next three I'm pretty sure will be Saku- (song title). I don't think I'll ever have the teacher have their own day, since they have "The Teacher's Lounge" fiasco everyday.  
And I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Naru- Minority**

Naruto scanned over quickly the room numbers in a vague attempt to remember the combinations and set the location in that thick blonde head of his. Sadly, he hadn't found the time to check whether people he knew were in his classes, considering the fact that he was spending most of his prior summer making sure he would even make it to the junior year. All of his classes were regular, except a single typo of honors that they said in the front office they had changed a while ago. Well, that's what they assured him. He already concluded that bugging them to get another schedule printed out would be a waste of time.

So this brand new school year was...  
1 7000>>Lifetime Fitness - Maito, Gai----------Gym 1, room126  
2 400M>>Chem Hon - Hatake, Kakashi--------room 420  
3 310M>>Alg 1 - Yuhi, Kurenai-----------------room 424  
4A 980>>Psychology - Morino, Ibiki------------room 05  
5 1015>>English Reg - Umino, Iruka------------room 406  
6 2209>>Government - Sarutobi, Asuma--------Port 1  
4B 7003>>Health - Jiraiya-----------------------room 121

... lovely. Woah, what the heck! Whoever made him have gym that early in the morning was going to have a lovely egg-soaked car by the evening, he swore.But then again, he still was uneasy about dealing with Mr. Morino ever since the cherry-bombing last year. Scary.

Well, having no one to really meet up with that early in the morning, he decided to stand by the gym door and wait for the bell to signal the beginning of the school year.

_I wanna be the minority  
__I don't need your authority  
__Down with the morale majority  
__'Cause I wanna be the minority_

Sakura, waving goodbye to her friends outside in the hallway, stepped inside cautiously under the bright gym lights.

It was far too early in the day for a class like this.

The wooden floor, buffed and brilliantly gleaming with the same lights above, touched the mesh insulated gym walls where there wasn't green mats or painted lines. Lining the walls up high above the basketball hoops were giant glass windows, beaming even more early light to the giant room. She lightly crawled inside the room, flopping her pink backpack next to the silver bleachers.  
Not exactly one of her most brilliant ideas.

Immediately the blonde teen leaped off of the top of the silver steps and, with a wild shrill, belly flopped her to the ground. Once the two managed to recuperate from the abrupt attack, Sakura sat up with a grunt and uppercut Naruto with a fearsome jab.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU IDIOT!" He stumbled backwards a bit and held his jaw sorely, whiskers bobbing slightly.

"I thought you were our teacher, I was going to ambush him!" Clutching her bag again, she rose to her feet and strolled away from him, angry nose in the air. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry!" He quickly scrambled to his feet and went to follow suite but then finally noticed how much of the class had arrived also and were either staring at the two of them or chuckling.  
Of course, only the little group of freshmen were laughing, thinking that perhaps the two had a little bit more going on than what appeared to the eye. And at that, Sakura glowered at them, cracking her knuckles.

"We don't spare fresh_meat_, so just keep on assuming things..." Gulping, they quickly returned the silence of the other sophomores. Well, at least the freshmen were smarter than Naruto, she thought while continuing to storm to the opposite side of the gym.

This was just going perfect. She already knew, from close spying, that Sasuke only had three classes with her, of which being 2nd, 4B, and 5th, but Ino was in her 5th period too, and now Naruto was in her first.  
Instantly noticing the dread looming over her from lack of karma, she slowly turned back to Naruto, eye twitching and a dark air surrounding her.

"Naruto-kun..." He grinned, not noticing her serious and nervous attitude, and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"What... What classes do you have?" His eyes opened again and blinked before returning to happy state.

"Oh, right!" He slipped the paper from back out of his pocket and fumbled with it before she appeared to snatch it from him and glance over it. Her eyes widened infinitely as the paper fluttered out of her shaking hands.  
Her dreams for a successful new school year with Sasuke were slowly slipping away into the wind with her luck. Naruto was in every class with herself and him. What was even worse was he had almost all of his classes with Sasuke, excluding this one class with her and his math.

Oh the absolute _horror_ of it all.

He stepped forward cautiously and returned the paper to his orange pant pocket, while grinning again.

"So Sakura-chan, are we in any other classes together? Ya'know, maybe even sex ed--"

_I pledge allegiance to the underworld  
__One nation under dark there in which I stand alone  
__Our fleets in the crowd, our song against the mold  
__Without a doubt, singled out, the only way I know 'cause..._

Gai dramatically appeared within the gym in a mass chaos just as the late bell rang. Confused for the first time as to why the shining, happy faces were sprawled on the floor, bleeding and bruised and having positively no attention to the random spotlight that appeared above him, he stared down at the scene with one raised, hairy eyebrow. Jumping off from the scoreboard and back onto the floor, he rested the whistle lightly on his lips and paused to watch the class brawl in slight fascination, the occasional swears, claws, and school materials flying across the gym every so often. He took a large breath through his nose and really let the whistle go, even making the high placed windows vibrate enough to crack. The class went from massive mob fight to clutching their heads and wailing in pain within seconds of the high pitched screech. But the point was that they were together in pain and not worrying about differences amongst themselves so Gai felt the task was done and dropped the whistle. After a few moments of scraping together shattered nerves or eardrums, most of the class turned their baffled gaze to the older and much stranger man before them.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" He smiled toothily while winking. Naruto, still steaming in a puddle of blood on the ground, sat up and glanced at Sakura with one blackened eye.

"What IS that thing, Sakura-chan?" She quietly tucked the well-used pole behind her and whispered back over to Naruto.

"I don't know, now shut up and leave me alone." Gai's face brightened even more while holding up a single thumb.

_I wanna be the minority  
__I don't need your authority  
__Down with the morale majority  
__'Cause I wanna be the minority_

"My name is Maito Gai, I will be your teacher for the rest of this wonderful new year!" Naruto's face fell to the ground with the occasional twitch of his body. This was Mr. Maito! What were the other teachers going to be like! Just thinking about it made Naruto want to run out screaming but unfortunately there was that lone face behind him that seemed familiar.  
Well that was kind of stupid, of course she was familiar. She was that quiet girl who always sat near him in every class last year who never would, no, never _could_ look him straight in the eye or hold out a decent conversation longer than a minute or so. But she was sweet and one of the only people who was _nice_ to him... but what was her name again? Hana?

"I know somehow you all got off to a bad start but I think we should take this time to properly get aquatinted with each other, so, for now, everyone leave your things by the bleachers and form a sitting circle!" Naruto dragged himself over to the others, still tending to his swelling eye and pondering about the girl's name. Happy to see that everyone complied with no rejections, Gai sat indian style and scanned threw the list of names. "Alright... how about Hinata go first?" Hinata, Naruto suddenly remember, that was her name! The white eyed girl slowly looked up to the class before nervously averting her eyes and shaking.

"U-Um... My name i-is Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata... I, uh..." She shifted slightly while glancing at the bleachers. "...What should I say?"

"Anything about yourself, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, even anything you might do for a sport!" When her pause became increasingly long, Gai sighed. "Come on, no need to be shy now." Hinata gulped while bringing her pearly eyes back near the class.

"Right...I, um, like..." A thought quickly flashed threw her head as she blushed and mumbled, "ramen." Naruto shot upright in his seat, a large smile plastered on his face from the mentioning of his favorite, luscious food.

"OH! I LOVE ramen!" Gai's eyes sparkled momentarily as he clutched his clipboard tightly against his chest.

"Ahh, the exuberant well of youth! It pains me to recite this, but please save that spirit and vigor for when your turn comes." Gai wiped away a tear while sniffling some more. Naruto stared at Gai unusually from his ramble while slowly receding back to his seat. Hinata shivered even more nervously, her cheeks flushing red.

"And... well, that's about it... I don't participate in any sports yet..." Gai scratched his chin while returning his eyes to the clipboard.

"Alright, how about Neji next!" Neji's also white eyes stared coldly at Gai before slowly starting.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji."

"Are you two brother and sister," Gai chirped in interruption, slightly pissing off Naruto since he got told not to do exactly that.

"...no, we're cousins," Neji glared at the teacher before continuing. "And I don't care for sports. I also have no interest in telling any of you about myself." He leaned back a little while sneering.

"...Alright then," Gai muttered. "You're going to be a tough cookie I see. Next, Sakura!"

"My name Haruno Sakura, I like, well..." Sakura blushed while staring up at the ceiling. "Sasuke-kun," she sighed dreamily while picturing that smooth face of his, perfect with that raven-hair and illusive cool aura. Naruto snorted as she was dragged back to the real world to glare at him. "And I hate Naruto! That's about it." Naruto slumped in his seat, looking utterly crushed at her statement. Gai gave a reassuring glance at Naruto before continuing onward.

"Well, you could be a little more sincere about it Sakura-chan. Next is..."

_Stepped out of the line  
__Like a sheep runs from the herd  
__Marching out of time  
__To my own beat now  
__The only way I know_

Finally, after much antagonizing introductions and painful, occasional glances at their teacher's hideous face, Sakura and Naruto finally made their way silently upstairs across the school for their Chemistry class. By the time they got there though, Naruto finally put her constant sighing with his knowledge about her.

"Ohhhh no, Sakura-chan, don't tell me that--" Before Naruto could even finish mentioning him, Sasuke turned around a corner and casually strolled over to the classroom door, ditching at least 20 groupies in the process and gaining a few more. Including Sakura, who was now officially ignoring Naruto. He steamed while watching the Uchiha lean against the door frame and glance inside the room.  
Naruto quietly cursed himself for not realizing Sakura's air-headed frame of mind on the way for then he could of planned something, a phrase, an attack, anything to get that confident bastard to acknowledge him or belittle the Uchiha clan. But now though he had nothing and the worst was yet to come, he knew it. Even though the teen didn't have any classes with Sasuke the prior year, they both were suspended for getting in a fight in the cafeteria once.  
Still, that was the cafeteria. How bad was this going to be now that had to be in a smaller, more hazardous environment with Sasuke?

Not pretty. Not Sakura-like at all in Naruto's head as he grumbled while heading inside the classroom.

Without even getting _inside_ the class did trouble brew apparently. Though it could have honestly been his mistake, even if Naruto would have fought tooth and nail to prove it wasn't, Sasuke darted his foot in front of the blonde and tripped him, sending him tumbling forward. Upon landing on his face, what had gathered of the class burst into laughter as he pulled himself up to his hands and knees. Naruto turned and glared at the Uchiha to only receive a sneer in return.

"Don't step on my foot, dobe." That thin line of patience was easily crossed. Naruto bolted to his feet and bunched up his sleeve, baring his teeth at the raven teen.

"Don't trip me, bastard!"

"Naruto-kun, just go sit somewhere and be quiet," Sakura hollered while scooting back up against Sasuke with a blush. Naruto gritted his teeth again while glowering at him.

"Next time, Sakura-chan won't keep me from kicking your sorry ass..."

"Whatever, dobe," Sasuke muttered while strolling inside and past him. "What do you think you're doing anyway? You barely passed Bio reg last year, what makes you think you can handle Chem honors?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips with a thoughtful pout.

"Really, I didn't think about that! How the heck _did_ you get here?" Naruto blinked hard for a moment before frowning.

"Ano sa, Ano sa, this isn't Chem reg?" Sakura slapped her forehead while sweatdropping.

"NO, this is honors!" Just then the bell rang and the remainder of the class settled back down into their seats, still talking. Sasuke snorted while brushing past the two and taking a seat in the back of the class, shoving his hands in his pocket and throwing his black bag on the gray marble desks before taking a seat in a navy blue chair.

"You idiot..." She grumbled to Naruto before rushing over to his side. Sakura, after fighting off another Sasuke groupie in the class, managed to claim the seat next to his, and, after even more fighting than the two Sasuke groupies, Naruto took a seat next to her, occasionally throwing a glare in his direction.

_One light, one mind, flashing in the dark  
__Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
__'For crying out loud'  
__She screamed onto me  
__In a free-for-all, fuck 'em all  
__You are your own sight, 'cause..._

Five minutes quickly turned into ten which thereby turned into twenty. Paper airplanes, spit balls, and notes circled the classroom many a time, only Naruto complaining about the absence of their teacher, since he had no way to spend that time as of the moment other than trying to flick pieces of paper at Sasuke's head. Which, in turn, was only countered by death threats and challenges before finally settling down with residing to their own means while quietly glaring at the other.  
Finally, after a very long forty-five minutes, Kakashi managed to enter the room and dodge a chalkboard eraser for the first time in his life. He raised a hand and his only visible eye arched happily.

"Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!" The whole class yelled in harmony, excluding the few like Sasuke.

"We would've been justified to leave!" Naruto mentioned while folding his arms angrily. Kakashi strolled over to the desk and brushed the few paper airplanes and prank toys into the garbage next to his desk before looking back up at him.

"No, you're mistaken, only in college can you walk off campus if the professor doesn't appear within a certain time," He replied cooly while leaning against a wall. A vein visibly bulged from Naruto's forehead as Kakashi continued. "Besides, if any of you had done that, I would have written you up. I'm serious." The class erupted in outrage again, shouting various things about it not being fair that he can write them up if he is the one late. "Now now, calm down. My name is Hatake Kakashi -"

"Why are you so damn late! Don't you have a first period class," Kiba growled at him.

"No, I don't, and get used to it. Also please refrain from cussing." Naruto slammed his elbow down on the desk while resting his head in the palm of his hand.

"Damn, one weird teacher after another! What's with the mask, it looks stupid," He whispered a little too loudly to Sakura. She shook her head sadly as Kakashi strolled over to him and leaned over Naruto.

"Ah, I see. Well, since you seem to find that a much more interesting topic, maybe I could occupy your little mind with a ten-page homework assignment from the textbook instead."  
First day. Homework. Ten pages.  
Naruto immediately slouched down in his chair with intimidation. He could barely handle 2 page assignments, there was no flipping way in hell could he handle that kind of work on the very first day.

He had a bad feeling this class would be his most loathed, and not just for the sole reason of Sasuke.

"What's this? No? Fine then, I suppose I should go over some little basic rules then..." Stepping lightly over back to his desk, Kakashi slipped open a drawer and pulled out a long black whip and tapping it gently against the metal leg of the desk. "Now..." He sharply swung it backwards, striking the blackboard loudly and bringing every student, yes, even Sasuke, into an attentive, upright stiff position, each eye one the whip nervously. His visible eye enshrouded in dark as pulled the whip back to his side to continue tapping it threateningly.

"He can't really hit us with that thing... right?" Sakura squeaked to her two fellow classmates while trying to scoot closer to Sasuke. Kakashi quietly began to walk around the classroom, glancing menacingly at each individual with a pause before continuing.

"You are never to break my rules, they are the very support to this floor, your foundation, your essence, your future, your sanity..." His eye narrowed. "... your hides..."

_I wanna be the minority  
__I don't need your authority  
__Down with the morale majority  
__'Cause I wanna be the minority_

He slapped the whip down on Naruto's desk while staring straight into his eyes. "...Understood?" Naruto nodded frantically while pushing his chair back. Maybe he underestimated how wonderful it was to be in Gai's class or in any reg class. Is this really how they treat honor students! Naruto bit down on his lip to keep himself from popping with the tension in the room.  
Kakashi's eye arched back up in cheerful aura.

"Okay then, do what you want!" Kakashi chucked the whip behind him, having it land perfectly on his desk, and he strolled back over to it, pulling out a small book to read in the meantime. A long confused silence followed suite.

"...What?" Kiba barked a little too loudly. He looked back up from the book and blinked at them.

"Hm? Oh, you all are still here?" Naruto pushed off of his chair slammed his hands on the desk. Scary or not, Naruto hated being left in the dark.

"OF COURSE we're still here, you haven't given us the rules or anything to do yet!" Kakashi sighed while glancing up lazily at the ceiling.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you my rules, only since you _insist_ to hear them..." A nice cold anger wafted from the room and Kakashi smiled inwardly. Maybe he would come to hate them eventually, but he honestly couldn't help but love his students on the first day of school. Perhaps it was because it was one of the only days he would put them threw this trauma. But, you have to admit, you can't start off a school year without any sort of trauma on the first day.

"What are you, a schizoid or something," Sakura grumbled to him aloud, even though she knew damn well she wasn't one to talk.

"No, I just like impersonating Ibiki-san on the first day," Kakashi chirped while sitting on top of a desk idly. Most of the faces of the students warped into a brain-dead trance almost from the outrage of it all.  
And Kakashi knew his work here was done.

"Anyway, I only have, like I said, a few, simple rules. I don't like raving about a subject so, most of the time, I'll put information on the overhead or board or ask you to look in a textbook for notes. We'll have some group activities and labs sometimes, maybe even homework on a few rare occasions, but otherwise I don't care what you all do. You can talk, use cellphones, ipods, cd players, I don't really give." The class continued to sit in a confused, brain-dead trance. "Only exceptions to this to be quiet when I am talking, not to get too out of hand so other teachers wonder what's going on, and..." He paused for a moment to lean forward. "... No eating. No ifs, ands, or buts. I don't care if it's gum, paper, or your neighbor's toenail." The class cringed at this comment as he continued. "I don't want to hear it, food is never allowed in this classroom. End of story." Kakashi folded his arms as the class began to stir again from their coma. "Any questions?"

_One light, one mind, flashing in the dark  
__Blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
__'For crying out loud'  
__She screamed onto me  
__In a free-for-all, fuck 'em all  
__You are your own sight, 'cause..._

'What kind of honors class is this', was basically the single line passing by Naruto's head but he never got the chance to ask. Before any hands could be raised, the bell rang and Kakashi stood back up, returning his attention to his book.

"Have a nice first day everyone!"

With the shock and the many alterations of views of this teacher, Naruto felt certain that he could handle the rest of the day as long as Mr. Hatake and Maito were out of the way.

Well... at least, he thought...

_I wanna be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the morale majority  
'Cause I wanna be the minority_


End file.
